1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to temporary structures and more specifically to a wind resistant modular ISO building, which is fabricated by joining two cargo containers along lengthwise surfaces thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,173 to Johnides discloses expandable, transportable, prefabricated containerized buildings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,094 to Clark discloses a method for converting one or more steel shipping containers into a habitable building at a building site and the product thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 8,001,730 to Wallance discloses a system for modular building construction.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a wind resistant modular ISO building, which is fabricated by joining two cargo containers along lengthwise surfaces thereof and cutting out a portion of the attached lengthwise surfaces to create a single inner space; and which is suitable for surviving cyclones, hurricanes and typhoons.